Tails
by ValentineRevenge
Summary: Yaoi Oneshots, GrimmUlqui, UlquiGrimm, Panthera!Grimmjow and/or Murcielago!Ulquiorra. Focus on the sweet and sour romance of the Sexta & Cuatro.
1. Tails

**All characters property of Tite Kubo. **

Grimmjow JeagerJaques padded down the hallway, as silently as possible. This wasn't very hard, considering that he _was _a panther. And as anyone who studies panthers know, they do have a tendency to stalk their prey, creeping up and attacking at the last possible moment. Even though Grimmjow didn't know that he was acting very much like his Adjuchas form, he was putting his skills to very good use.

Now just what was he stalking? Why that was quite easy to tell. The little Bat, Ulquiorra. And why was he stalking this prey? He wanted to claim it as his tonight. And he knew just the way to do this. A twisted smirk spread across his features, extending into his hollow mask.

The prey that he so desperately wanted was in the room at the end of this hall. The door was open. It was the library. How very like the Cuatro Espada to be in the library in his free time. He had his head down, and didn't seem to be paying attention to the happenings outside of the room. Or even in the room, for that matter.

Grimmjow suppressed his devilish laugh at seeing this. The prey was just where he wanted it. Distracted. He could laugh all he wanted to, as soon as he had caught the damned thing. He slinked closer, keeping to the shadows. The miserable bat wouldn't see him coming until it was too late for anything to be done about it.

With a few quick leaps, he was right outside the door. Ulquiorra looked up, into the hallway outside. He didn't see anything else moving. Grimmjow cursed himself for his hastiness. How could he even consider letting a chance like this go to waste? There was no telling when something like this would present itself again.

Ulquiorra went back to his book. Grimmjow let out a sigh of relief. Now, he could get onto what he wanted to do. He would be damned if anyone, even Aizen, tried to stop him from what he was going to do to the bat tonight. The Sexta forced himself to wait, even though what he wanted to do was run into that room right there and violate the Cuatro, in every way possible. To hell with anyone who decided to walk into the room right then.

With a low growl, Grimmjow sprinted into the room. Without giving the bat time to react, he stole his superior's Zanpakuto. Ulquiorra stood up, as though to fight, only to be smacked across the forehead with the hilt of his weapon. It left him dizzy, head ringing, and a small cut above his left eyebrow. It bled like crazy, letting blood leak down the left his of his face, tracing over the cyan tear-mark with red.

The shock and power behind the attack left him feeling as though he would pass out. He began to fall backwards, only to be caught by Grimmjow shortly before he hit the floor. He let his eyes close, inches away from the edge of unconsciousness. Grimmjow slapped him roughly across the face, refusing to let him pass out. He wanted the miserable creature awake for everything that he was going to do it.

Dizzy, and weak, Ulquiorra could do nothing to protest as he was tossed unceremoniously over the Sexta's shoulder. Sonidoing back to his room, Grimmjow threw Ulquiorra onto the bed, before locking the door. Upon hitting the bed, the Cuatro bounced several times, almost falling off the bed completely. Seeing this, the taller Espada smirked. He didn't intend to be too harsh with his prey tonight. Although he did like the sight of his superior looking helpless.

A smirk spread across Grimmjow's face yet again, as he figured out what he was going to do with his prey. Just be harsh enough with it to make it helpless. With this thought commencing, he stepped towards the bed. The creature on the bed was heading towards the edge of the bed. Grimmjow chuckled, knowing that there was nearly no possibility of escape.

He reached the bed, easily catching the smaller Espada with only one hand. It let out a squeak of protest. Using his other hand, Grimmjow backhanded the Cuatro across the face, before using that hand to strip him, revealing milky white skin. Grimmjow let out an appreciative growl when he saw that the skin was free of blemish. However, he did not intend to leave the it that way. He intended to leave as many hickeys, bites, and more that he could.

Ulquiorra squirmed slightly, trying to pull away. A red blush spread to his cheeks as he was fully exposed to his subordinate. Grimmjow tightened his grip, choking the creature in his grasp, before tossing it onto it's back, in the middle of the bed. He grabbed the sashes belonging to both him and the Cuatro, as he had neglected to put it on that morning, and used them to tie the bat's arms to the bed.

This left Ulquiorra to squirm helplessly on the bed, whimpering. He didn't like the direction that this was going in. "Shuttup, or do I have to gag you too?" Grimmjow snarled, getting off the bed, opting to move to stand in front of it. "No! Don't! Please!" Ulquiorra whimpered out. He looked frightened as hell. He looked like he was near tears. In contrast with the blood still on his face, Grimmjow was having a hard time not jumping onto him at that moment and fucking him senseless.

Grimmjow slowly stripped in front of Ulquiorra. The bat squirmed , his emerald eyes widening to the point that they looked like they would fall out. Strands of his hair stuck to his face, glued there by sweat. Once he was completely nude, Grimmjow picked up Panthera, holding it aloft in front of him. Ulquiorra let a single tear slip down his face, revealing a thin strip of the cyan beneath the red.

A positively devilish smirk crossed Grimmjow's face, before he asked, "Are you scared yet bat? Because I'm about to give you something to be afraid of." Drawing his nails down the blade, he uttered two words. _"Grind, Panthera." _Ulquiorra snapped his eyes shut, in an uncharacteristic moment of fear.

"Open your eyes slut." Grimmjow barked at the bat on the bed. Reluctantly, Ulquiorra did so. The sight in front of him was enough to make him close them tightly again. It was Grimmjow in Pathera form. However, he was lacking the white armor that he normally wore. To be quite frank about the whole thing, he was naked. Yes, you heard it right. Nekkid. Nekkid as the day he was born.

While his hands an feet seemed to be normal, like they were, instead of the cat feet and paws that they generally turned into , they were tipped with long claws. "Didn't you fucking hear me, you worthless whore? Open your fucking eyes, before I rip off your eyelids!" Grimmjow snarled, taking a menacing step closer to the bed.

Ulquiorra opened his eyes, fear obvious in them. There was no disguising it. Another tear rolled down his cheek. More threatened to follow. Grimmjow stepped up to the side of the bed, right next to Ulquiorra. The smaller Espada could only quiver in fear as the teal-haired being towered over him. Instead of the pain he was expecting however, Grimmjow patted him on the head, muttering, "Good boy."

Letting out a trembling sigh, Ulquiorra unfroze. However, his relief was short-lived, as Grimmjow climbed on top of him."Now, we can do this two ways. One, you can fight me, and I can make this painful for you. Two, you can do exactly as I say, and I'll make you love this so much you can't stop screaming. So what's it going to be?" The panther said as he raked his nails down the white torso, leaving red lines behind in their wake.

"Please don't hurt me." Ulquiorra breathed out, not daring to move should he warrant Grimmjow's wrath. "Are you willing to do exactly as I say?" Grimmjow asked, running his claws over the lines again teasingly. "Y-yes." Ulquiorra whispered.

Grimmjow's only answer to this was to lean down, kissing Ulquiorra on the lips, nibbling slightly, asking for entrance. Ulquiorra opened his mouth, eyes fluttering shut. Grimmjow's tongue dove in, exploring every inch of the mouth offered to him. He prodded Ulquiorra's tongue several times, til the latter realized that he needed to move the appendage in his mouth.

Grimmjow flicked his tongue against the roof of Ulquiorra's mouth. Ulquiorra moaned into the kiss, arching his back. Grimmjow dragged his claws lightly down Ulquiorra's back, leaving more red marks that did not bleed, before pulling away from he kiss, leaving the uke panting and whimpering.

He gently trailed one clawed hand up and down the side of his pet's throat, eliciting soft whimpers. Without warning, his gentles caresses turned into a harsh scratch, drawing blood this time. The bat below him screamed in pain, only to be slapped across the face in anger. "Do you want this to be painful, or do you not want this is be painful?" Grimmjow asked, a look of evil crossing his face.

"No, please no. Don't make it hurt." Ulquiorra whispered, going completely limp below the body above him. Grimmjow took this as the initiative, saying, "Good." hen, he proceeded to start lapping up the blood that had spilled down Ulquiorra's face and throat from the wound he had dealt his uke earlier.

Ulquiorra took in a shuddering breath, holding as still as he could while Grimmjow was above him, cleaning the blood off his face with gentle licks, almost like a cat lapping up cream from a plate. The scratchy texture of his tongue was pleasant enough that it sent Ulquiorra into a state of relaxation.

He was jarred out of this state for a moment, as his seme kissed him firmly on the lips, tongue easily sliding in between them, and bringing the invading coppery taste of blood into his mouth. Ulquiorra felt his stomach turn slightly at the thought that it was actually his own blood in his mouth at the moment. "Swallow it." Grimmjow said from above him. He tried, nearly gagging on the taste. Grimmjow's blue eyes got a harsh glint to them, but before he could do anything, Ulquiorra managed to swallow the offending liquid.

The maniac glint went out of Grimmjow's eyes, and he lightly ruffled his pet's hair, asking softly, "was that so hard?" The bat shook his head slightly, too scared to say anything else. "Don't lie to me." Grimmjow said, his voice going softer, almost lethally so. It was the tone of voice that told you that you'd better cooperate, or you would be in for a world of pain. Ulquiorra opened his mouth, but was unable to find his voice.

"Just tell me the truth. Was it hard for you to swallow it?" Grimmjow asked, coaxing the bat into telling him the truth. Ulquiorra closed his mouth, taking a deep breath, before the words would come out. His voice sounded croaky and hash, but he managed to say, "Yes." His voice was hardly above a whisper.

Grimmjow laughed, like a maniac, before replying, "I figured." The Cuatro shivered, scared of what else was to come. Grimmjow seemed to sense this, as he lowered his head, to the level of his prey's neck. He looked at the scratches that he had made moments before.

Opening his mouth, he started to lick the blood away from the scratches. Below him, Ulquiorra tensed. "Don't worry, I won't make you swallow any more blood." Grimmjow said, chuckling, before returning to the job of cleaning the skin of blood. Though red on white was quickly becoming an attractive sight to Grimmjow.

The moment the skin was free of blood, the panther put his mouth to the wounds, sucking on the. Ulquiorra moaned from the mixed pain and pleasure. Grimmjow lightly ran his hands up his uke's sides, making the tiny creature moan again. Grimmjow trailed down the skin, leaving hickeys across the white neck, shoulder, and collarbone. Then, he got to the hollow-hole at the base of his uke's neck.

He took note of how the bat was panting and writhing on the bed below him. Without further ado, he licked at the hollow-hole. Ulquiorra practically screamed, arching up, off the bed, and struggling at his restraints. The panther noted how the silken material was biting into the perfect skin of the bat's wrists.

If he wasn't careful, they'd cut into the skin. "Stop struggling, you'll just hurt yourself." Grimmjow said, licking at the hollow-hole again. Ulquiorra screamed this time, eyes rolled back into his head. He was gasping for air, and sounded like he was barely able to get enough breath.

"It's time." Grimmjow said softly. "Time for what?" Ulquiorra asked, confused. In response, his seme put his long white tail in front of Ulquiorra's face, the tip of it tickling his nose. He just stared at it, confused. "Suck it." The panther whispered, a cruel smirk playing on his lips.

The confused look not leaving his face, Ulquiorra opened his lips carefully. The tail wavered just outside of the two-colored lips. The panther made no move to shove the tail into the uke's mouth. Taking this as a good sign, the bat leaned forward just the slightest bit, licking at the tip of the tail, before taking part of it into his mouth. It was mildly unpleasant, and very furry.

Grimmjow moaned at the sensation. "Just like that." He said, tightening his hold on his uke, claws digging into porcelain hips. Without warning, he withdrew his tail from the mouth of the Cuatro. The poor boy could only look on in horror as the tail went lower, until the figure of Grimmjow obscured it.

Ulquiorra felt it probing at his entrance. "W-wait. Please." he choked out. "Why?" Grimmjow asked, teasing. "I-I'm not ready for this. Please." Ulquiorra whispered, tears threatening to spill again. "Don't worry. I'll try not to hurt you." Grimmjow said with a shrug, reaching up to the headboard to untie his uke's hands. He noted with a dissatisfaction the way the black silk had cut into the bat's wrists, leaving behind red welts. They looked like they might swell.

"Just relax." Grimmjow said softly, drawing his uke close. A few moments later, the small creature went limp in his arms. "Good." Grimmjow said with a soft kiss on his pet's cheek. He quickly thrust his tail into the body of the boy below him. Ulquiorra arched up, screaming, clawing at his lover's back helplessly. Grimmjow on the other hand, tried to suppress a moan.

"Shhh... It'll stop hurting in a minute. I promise." Grimmjow whispered, running his hands up and own the lithe body, kissing away the tears of pain. After a moment, Ulquiorra relaxed, adjusting slowly to having something inside of him. Seeing that the bat had adjusted, his seme slowly started to move his tail, mindful of the squirmings of the smaller creature.

After a moment of this, he knew he had found the right place when the smaller Espada writhed in his arms, moaning loudly. "Ahh... Grimmjow! Please! Right there." Ulquiorra gasped out, barely containing his moans. Feeling something hard against his thigh, Grimmjow knew that he was getting just where he wanted this to go.

He continued to move his tail against that one spot, enjoying the sight of his pet writhing and moaning. He suddenly pulled his tail out, leaving Ulquiorra whimpering in protest. He lined himself up with the entrance of the bat. With a single thrust, he was seated entirely within the smaller Espada.

Ulquiorra screamed again, this time from pain. He felt that he might black out from the extreme pain. Reflexively, he drew his nails down Grimmjow's back again, drawing blood. Grimmjow forced himself to hold still, even though he wanted nothing more than to thrust mercilessly into that tight heat below him.

He started to kiss his uke, dropping gentle kisses across every part of his face and neck, kissing away tears and pain. Grimmjow rubbed his uke's back, murmuring sweet nothings into his ear. Finally, he said, "Tell me when to move."

Ulquiorra rested his head against Grimmjow's tanned chest, before taking a deep breath and saying, "Now." Complying, Grimmjow pulled out halfway, before thrusting back inside, and hitting that one bundle of nerves that made his pet writhe, screaming.

Knowing that he had found it, he continued to pound into that one spot, reducing his pet to a mess. His tail came up to curl around Ulquiorra's organ, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Within moments, Ulquiorra came hard, screaming the name of his seme.

Feeling the bat contract against him, pulling him in deeper, Grimmjow came shortly after, with a growl that seemed more animal than human. Ulquiorra mewled softly at the feeling of being filled with his seme's cum.

Grimmjow kissed him one last time on the lips, before pulling out softly, not missing the disappointed mewl that he got in return. "You liked that, didn't you?" He asked softly. Ulquiorra nodded his head once, shyly.

"Then we should probably do that again." Grimmjow said, flipping onto his side and pulling his uke in close. Ulquiorra nodded slightly, too tired to do anything else. He slumped against Grimmjow's broad chest, tired from the earlier activities.

Grimmjow pulled the covers close around them, keeping their cooling bodies warm. He gently kissed his lover across the lips, before whispering, "Get some sleep babe. Ya look like you're about to drop dead."

Ulquiorra let a rare smile cross his face, before he snuggled closer to the panther. He wanted to be able to stay here for a very long time. His eyelids felt like they had lead weights attached to them. He didn't want to go to sleep, for fear of losing this moment in time. However, he was too tired to stay awake any longer. With a slight yawn, he closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep quickly.

Grimmjow, on the other hand, stayed awake a bit longer to watch over his pet. If anyone dared to try and take his lover away from him, they'd meet a force to reckon with. With this thought swirling around his head, Grimmjow rested his head upon that of the bat, pulling him even closer, before drifting off to sleep comfortably.


	2. Thunderstorm

**I own nothing. **

Outside of Las Noches, a thunderstorm crashed. Lightening flashed, and thunder rumbled and cracked. The storm was only getting worse. Ulquiorra lay in his room, trying to ignore the sounds of the storm outside, and get some sleep.

In the same complex, Grimmjow was huddled under the covers, trying not to chicken out at the storm. He had always been afraid of thunderstorms, and this one was particularly bad. His cat-ears lay flat against his skull, and his tail bristled. He didn't like this at all. With every bolt of lightening, strange shadows were cast on the walls of the Sexta's room.

A sudden bright blue bolt of lightening flashed right outside his window. The accompanying rumble of thunder was enough to shake the foundations of Las Noches. This was too much for Grimmjow to bear. With a panicked screech, resembling a frightened kitten, he leapt out of bed, and down the halls of Las Noches, not even bothering to put on a pair of pants.

He kept running till he saw the door with the 4 on it. Ulquiorra was sure to be in his room, and would probably be able to calm the scared kitty. Without thinking twice, he ran into the room, slamming the door behind him, and dove under the covers right next to the bat, quivering and cowering from the storm.

"What do you think you're doing, Trash?" Ulquiorra asked, narrowing his eyes at the invasion in his bed. "'M scared." Came the mumbled reply from under the blanket. With a sigh, the Cuatro sat up, and pulled the blanket back. Below, the sight that met his eyes was absolutely adorable.

Grimmjow lay there, curled into a ball, tail curled around himself, ears flattened against his skull. His aqua eyes were wide open, terrified. At that moment, he looked extremely uke. Ulquiorra smiled slightly, thinking of just how he could play this to his advantage.

"And why do you think that I would care that you're scared trash?" Ulquiorra asked, nonchalantly. Another rumbled of thunder left Grimmjow clutching onto the sheets like a lifeline. Grimmjow's eyes fell. He knew that Ulquiorra wouldn't care. But he had hoped that just this once, he might.

"P-please." Grimmjow whispered, curling himself up even tinier. Right now, he was in his sworn enemies bed, begging for the enemy to comfort him. What was wrong with him? Seeing the usually harsh and rude Sexta begging softened Ulquiorra.

He reached out a slender white hand, and placed it on Grimmjow's shoulder. "Do you want me to distract you from this storm?" He asked. Grimmjow nodded once, too frightened to say anything, for fear that if he did, the Cuatro would force him to return to his own room.

Ulquiorra straightened up, removing his hand from the Sexta's shoulder, before beckoning him over. "Come here." He said. Grimmjow crawled over, eyes wide. When he was near enough, Ulquiorra pulled the taller Espada into his lap, holding him close. Another bolt of lightening outside caused Grimmjow to hold onto his superior, claws digging into porcelain shoulders.

From where his head rested, Grimmjow couldn't see the twisted smirk that crossed Ulquiorra's normally stoic face. Slowly, Ulquiorra started to drag his dark nails down Grimmjow's back, leaving red marks behind. If he put any more pressure, he would surely tear open the tanned skin. In his arms, Grimmjow mewled softly.

"Do you like this?" Ulquiorra asked, trying his best to keep his voice emotionless. "Y-yes." Grimmjow said in a whisper, nuzzling into the bat's shoulder. "Good." The Cuatro said, before digging his nails in deeper, this time drawing blood, leaving 5 perfect, deep scratches. The panther let out a pained scream, tightening his hold upon the bat.

"So weak..." Ulquiorra murmured, bringing his hand back to Grimmjow's shoulders, as if preparing to go over the scratches again. Sensing his intentions, Grimmjow squirmed faintly, whimpering, yet unable to get away due to the tight grasp that the Cuatro still had on his hip.

Laughing softly, Ulquiorra smashed his lips into Grimmjow's with bruising force, biting down harshly. Grimmjow opened his mouth to scream, but was blocked from doing so by the bat's mouth on his. Ulquiorra's tongue invaded Grimmjow's mouth, bringing with it the unique tastes of Ulqui-bat's mouth, and the panther's blood.

Despite the pain he was in, the panther couldn't suppress a moan as the skilled tongue of the bat massaged every inch of his mouth. After a moment, Ulquiorra pulled away, leaving Grimmjow panting softly. His eyes closed.

A moment later, ghostly fingers worked their way into teal hair, yanking sharply. Grimmjow gasped, his eyes flying open. "I want you to look at me trash." Ulquiorra said, tugging again, so that they were eye-to-eye. Another rumble of thunder shook the building again. Grimmjow whimpered loudly.

Grimmjow tried to move, even though he was being held firmly in place by his seme. He closed his eyes, not wanting the smaller Espada to see the fear in his eyes. "So you're scared." The Cuatro mused, letting go of his uke's hair. Before Grimmjow could even move, Ulquiorra had started kissing him all over the face. Light, fluttering kisses, but just enough to calm him.

Softly, their lips came together again. There was none of the harshness from the prior kiss. Ulquiorra's tongue lapped at Grimmjow's bloody lips in silent apology. Grimmjow mewled again, returning the kiss with fervor.

Ulquiorra pulled his hair back gently, exposing his neck. Eying the sight before him, he took a minute, before he proceeded to attack the tanned neck offered to him. The bat bit down lightly, causing the panther to arch up, moaning. With a smirk, the Cuatro continued, leaving hickeys down the length of his uke's neck.

Grimmjow was now moaning and writhing in Ulquiorra's unwavering grasp. His ears were twitching, this time in pleasure instead of fear. His tail moved, to wrap around Ulquiorra's waist, pulling him even nearer. Meeting his collarbone, Ulquiorra bit down just hard enough to draw blood, lapping it up the moment it surfaced.

Grimmjow was completely distracted from the storm outside. Which was just perfect. But the bat wanted to see if his uke would be willing to take things a bit further than this. Something hard against his thigh told him that the answer was most likely yes.

Without waiting any further, Ulquiorra pushed Grimmjow onto his back. The Sexta whimpered at the pain from the scrapes on his back. Descending, the bat removed his uke's undergarments, before sitting between his legs.

Grimmjow looked on with wide eyes as the Cuatro opened his mouth, slipping his tongue out to taste the tip of Grimmjow's organ. Grimmjow mewled softly, arching off the bed. Ulquiorra nearly gagged at having the whole thing shoved into his mouth, pulling back, while using both hands to pin the panther's hips to the bed.

Satisfied that a sudden movement from his uke wouldn't choke him, Ulquiorra opened his mouth once again, taking the head of Grimmjow's dick into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Grimmjow let out a throaty moan, hands reaching down to tangle in Ulquiorra's ebony hair. His tail twitched in a spastic manner.

Encouraged, Ulquiorra continued moving, bobbing his head slowly up and down, taking more of his uke into his mouth with every movement, until finally, Ulquiorra had his nose pressed flat against Grimmjow's stomach. Without further ado, he began to hum.

Grimmjow screamed, grasp on Ulquiorra's hair tightening,at the same time trying to buck his hips. Ulquiorra sensed it coming however, and refused to let his body move off the bed. Finally Grimmjow gasped out, "Ulquiorra... P-please! I'm close."

"Not yet you aren't." Ulquiorra said, pulling off his uke's organ. The Sexta whimpered at the loss of contact. Sitting up fully between his legs, Ulquiorra set three fingers in front of Grimmjow's mouth. Like a confused, lost little kitten, Grimmjow looked up. Ulquiorra mentally rolled his eyes, before saying, "Suck." Did the Sexta really know so little about how males had sex?

Still looking a bit scared, Grimmjow opened his mouth, taking the appendages into his mouth. His tongue swirled around them in a rather cat-like manner. Several moments later, Ulquiorra deemed them coated in enough saliva. He pressed the first of the spit-slicked fingers at his uke's entrance.

Fear crossed the teal eyes. "Relax. It shouldn't hurt that badly if you do." Ulquiorra said, keeping his outward face and voice emotionless. Grimmjow gulped, but forced himself to relax. After seeing that the panther was mostly calm, Ulquiorra moved the first of his fingers into the Espada below him.

Grimmjow gasped slightly at the strange feeling. After giving him a moment to adjust, the Cuatro finally started to move the finger in and out of him, before adding another one. This caused Grimmjow to whimper slightly, and squirm under his seme.

Smirking devilishly, Ulquiorra added in his third finger. Grimmjow let out a slight, pained yelp. His eyes filled with tears of pain. Ulquiorra pecked him on the lips, before crooking his finger slightly, brushing up against that small bundle of nerves. The effect on his uke was instant. The creature arched his back, mewling. The Cuatro continued to press his fingers against that one bundle of nerves, reducing his uke to a writhing mess.

Shortly before Grimmjow came, the bat withdrew his fingers, earning him a disappointed whimper. Both hands free now, he grasped onto the tanned hips, lining himself up. Seeing what he was doing, Grimmjow tried to squirm away. "You aren't leaving this easily." Ulquiorra said, enjoying the frightened look he got.

With a single thrust, he was seated fully inside his uke. Grimmjow let out a scream of pure pain, trying to shove the person inside of him away. He had succeeded in sinking his claws into the milky flesh, drawing 10 perfect pearls of blood. Ulquiorra didn't seem perturbed by it. He didn't move, giving the panther time to adjust.

Grimmjow lay on the bed before him, gasping for air, pained tears rolling down his cheeks. A bolt of lightening showed him the worried look on his seme's face.

Hoping that Grimmjow didn't see the worry on his features, Ulquiorra leaned down to lick the tears away. When they were finally all gone, he pressed a sweet kiss against Grimmjow's lips, before whispering, "Tell me when you are ready."

After a few more moments, Grimmjow finally whispered, "Go." Nodding once, Ulquiorra pulled out a bit, experimentally, before shoving back in. the panther let out a whimper. Angling his hips, Ulquiorra repeated the action, this time being rewarded with a moan.

Grimmjow pulled his seme close, his tail wrapping around the body above him. "Harder...Faster..." He whispered out. Complying, Ulquiorra continued to slam into the Espada below him, eliciting gasps and moans. The panther sounded like he could barely breathe. His nails raked down his seme's back, unable to control himself.

With a loud scream, Grimmjow came within moments. Ulquiorra followed shortly after, collapsing onto the body below him, unable to control himself when he felt the inner walls of his uke practically crushing him. After a few short moments, Ulquiorra recovered, slowly and teasingly pulling out of his uke, making the drained creature whimper and squirm.

After finally extracting himself, Ulquiorra rolled off the other Espada, laying on his side. He pulled the spent body of his uke close, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Grimmjow mewled softly, snuggling closer, tail once again wrapping around his seme. Ulquiorra gently kissed the lips of the Sexta, before petting his kitty ears.

After a few quiet moments filled with just their labored breathing, Grimmjow broke the silence, whispering, "Thank you." Blearily opening one eye, Ulquiorra asked, "Did it distract you enough?" Grimmjow nodded once. "Good." Ulquiorra mumbled, before adding, "Now get some sleep. The storm's probably going to wear itself out by the time you are awake."

They snuggled closer, Ulquiorra pulling the blankets around them. Just as Grimmjow was drifting off to sleep, the door to the room flew open. In strolled Nnoitra, in a PMS-y mood. His hair stuck up at all different angles. Tesla crept into the room behind him, cringing in fear, hiding behind his Espada. "What. The. _**FUCK! **_Was going on in here?" This was accentuated by the overgrown spoon flapping his arms around as though wishing to fly.

Ulquiorra bit back a laugh at seeing the way his subordinate was acting. Coupled with the hot pink " I heart bewbs" shirt, Nnoitra looked laugh-worthy. However, the bat knew better than to laugh, especially in front of Tesla. Instead, he opted for a "Nnoitra, you yourself should be able to tell sexual activities from the sound, considering how often you engage in it with your lone fraccion."

Nnoitra looked gobsmacked, before asking, "Who was on top?" upon catching sight of a mop of teal hair. "Me of course." Ulquiorra said nonchalantly. There was the audible sound of a jaw belonging to one resident pervert of Las Noches hitting the floor. Quickly catching himself, Nnoitra said, "What the fuckever. Come on Tesla, we're going back to bed. I'm tired. We can keep these two motherfuckers up all night tomorrow. " He turned, and caught sight of the boy that still had not scurried back to his room, standing practically on top of the Quinta. With a rather Spoony sigh, Nnoitra plucked up Tesla in a fluid movement, slinging him over one shoulder, and shuffling out the door, disgruntled and mumbling to himself under his breath.

He made sure to slam it loudly on the way out. Further up the hallway, Barragan woke up. "What the devil are these whipper-snappers up to at this unholy hour? I'm old! I need my sleep! I'm old!" He bellowed. The rest of Las Noches heard him. Next door, Starrk woke up, yelling, "Shut the fuck up Barragan! People are trying to sleep here you stupid old fart!"

Lilinette caught on, facing the general direction of Barragan's room and blowing a loud raspberry. Starrk rolled his eyes, throwing a pillow at her and snapping, "Act mature." Lilinette just stuck out her tongue at him before continuing to blow raspberries at the room next door. Ggio and Findor simply rolled their eyes, putting their pillows over their heads. Charlotte sat up in bed, removing his sleep mask at the loud noises, before adding his voice to the din with, "Hey! A princess needs her beauty sleep, so pipe down!"

Harribel glared at the idiots making the noise, before doing the same thing as Ggio and Findor had done. Sun-sun and Mila-Rose followed suit. Apache however, chose to flip off the general direction of Barragan's room.

Grimmjow flicked his tail in annoyance at the amount of noise. "If they don't calm down in the next 5 minutes, I'm going to go murder someone." Ulquiorra said, uncharacteristic violence in his words. He wanted his little uke to get some sleep.

Nnoitra started yelling, "Tesla! Where the fuck is Santa Theresa? I think I need to go kill that loud ass old geezerspada! Stupid old cratered ass wrinkly motherfucker!" Ylfordt, upon hearing all the noise, thought it was a party, so he cranked up some really loud, obscene music, yelling, "Rave!"

D-Roy growled, hating that his sleep was interrupted. Shawlong yelled, "Turn that damn noise off Ylfordt, before I kick your ass!" he may be one of the older Espada as far as appearances go, looking like a middle-aged man, but he wasn't going to shove his age around like the old fart Espada # 2. No, he was going to go toe to toe with these young idiots! Ylfordt however, yelled back, "Fuck you man! It's a party going on!"

Luppi ran out of his room, and towards the rooms where Aizen, Tosen, and Gin resided, scared from the noise. Zommari, pissed off that his meditation had been interrupted, yelled, "Damn it, quiet down! Have peace!"

Szayel started to spout curse words mixed in with smarticles, having had his experiment interrupted, flapping his arms around all the while. 'Tis was quite a lovely sight, seeing that he was cursing in between smarticle lines, and flapping his arms while in the nude. Lumina and Verona bounced around, parroting the curse-words. Szayel face-palmed at the loud, unruly mess that was his fraccion. He made a mental note to make the walls soundproof. Or at the very least, make the doors quieter. That way, Nnoitra couldn't slam one and start up a riot. This was the second one this week. Szayel wasn't sure how much more of it he could take before he went insane.

On that note, he realized that his idiotic older brother Ylfordt was playing loud, obscene music. Without further ado, he clicked several buttons on his computer, with a satisfied grin spreading across his face in place of his usual nerdy smirk. There was now very loud, obscene music coming from Szayel's lab. Whereas his brother's music had been just plain loud and rather obscene, Szayel's music made one think that they were in a strip-club or whore-house. Lovely, Szayel. Just effin' lovely. Ya do know how to make us pissed off, don't ya? And make us feel dirty in the process too!

The Novena Espada's two heads spoke in tandem,

"Noise!"

"Silence!"

"Get rid of the noise!"

"It's too loud!"

"Shut up!"

"Shut up!"

"Shut!"

"Up!"

The Decima Espada rolled out of bed, yelling, "Those motherfuckers who woke me up better have some fuckin' food! Or else I'll step on them and then eat them!"

Meanwhile Luppi had reached Tosen's room. Upon seeing Luppi, him and Wonderweiss started jabbering on and on in the language that only Wonderweiss and Tosen seem to know. Without further ado, Wonderweiss and Luppi hid under Wonderweiss' bed, fearing the noise. Tosen, meanwhile, leapt out of bed in his PJ's (Which coincidentially were printed with JUSTICE all over), yelling, "Silence this noise! It is lacking in Justice!"

Gin sat up in bed, yelling, "Hey! Shu' up! Ya scarin' mah puppy!" Next to him, Izuru curled into a tiny ball, intent on waiting out the loud noise. Aizen's bitch-curl hid under the bed. After being bitten several times, he finally got it to resume it's normal place in front of his face. Wouldn't do to show up in front of his Espada without his bitch-curl.

When he got outside, the sight that met him was ridiculous. There was people yelling and shouting random shit and cursing, while Ylfordt's and Szayel's obnoxious music blared on, competing with each other. Some genius had gotten the idea to run rainbow colored strobe lights that flashed in time with the music, while a disco-ball hung from the ceiling. Toilet-paper coated everything, and several streams of it floated down even as Aizen watched.

As if things couldn't get any worse, a strip of toilet-paper fell from one of the upper levels, and onto Aizen's head. Half his face obscured by toilet-paper, Aizen was pissed as fuck. Even as he watched, Tosen went into his Ressurection, and caught sight of the undies on the ceiling. "Someone remove those undergarments from the ceiling! It is lacking in Justice!" He bellowed.

"Shuttup, Niggerachi!" Nnoitra yelled even as he tossed another pair of undies to hang from the chandelier. Tosen looked confused, before prodding a lower-level Arrancar, and asked in a loud whisper, "What in the name of Justice is a "Niggerachi?"

The Arrancar seemed to take it into her head to mock the way Tosen spoke, so she replied, "Where in the name of Justice did you hear that?" Tosen did not seem to catch onto the sarcasm and irony in the girl's voice, opting instead to reply, "In the name of Justice, Nnoitra just yelled it at me, in a way most lacking in Justice."

"Damn Spoon lacks Justice! He stole one of my cuss words! Lack of Justice!" The Arrancar yelled. "But you never said what in the name of Justice Niggerachi means." Tosen insisted, looking flabbergasted. "Niggerachi is just a funny word that's insultive towards black people, as it uses the term, 'nigger.'" the Arrancar replied, before grabbing a roll of toilet-paper and handing it to Wonderweiss, who had come out from below his bed. "Shiny!" he yelled, before lobbing it at Tosen. "Ow! Dammit Wonderweiss! Throwing toilet-paper is lacking in Justice!"

After a moment, what the Arrancar had said sunk in. "Wait. I'm not black! How dare that one-eyed spoon call me black!" Everyone froze for a minute, before a simultaneous "yes you are!" was heard across the land. "And it's lacking in Justice to curse." The Arrancar said with a shrug, handing Wonderweiss a frying pan. Wonderweiss proceeded to whack everything in a 50 foot radius with the frying pan, including Tosen multiple times. "Dammit Wonderweiss, stop whacking people with that damned frying pan! It is lacking in Justice!" He yelled.

This prompted Wonderweiss to whack Tosen exclusively, giggling in delight. The lower-level Arrancar who had handed him the frying pan just smiled at him, muttering, "Have fun kid. Beat the living shit out of that Justice-loving Bastard for me." Before she turned. Just then, another lower-level Arrancar appeared next to her. "Hey! It's Tosen getting the shit beat out of him with a frying pan!" she yelled, pointing. As if we didn't know that. "We know that stupid." The first Arrancar said, annoyed.

"You whack all my brain-cells out and expect me to be smart." The second pouted. "I don't give a fuck." The first replied, grabbing her friend by the elbow and hauling her off. "Wait! Where are we going?" The one being dragged away squeaked out. "Going to help Nnoi round up undies to string up in random places of course!" The dragger replied, as though any idiot, including Lumina and Verona should know that.

Over in Soul Society, they could hear the ruckus that was no doubt coming from Hueco Mundo, and more Specifically, Las Noches. "What the devil are those rascals up to this time? I need my sleep! I'm old!" Yamamoto yelled, echoing the words of Barragan. Damn old farts! :/ Sasakibe, his lieutenant, asked, "Do you wish for me to find out what it is?" Yamamoto got out of his comfy chair, waddling around bowlegged and hunchbacked, waving his walking stick around, before yelling, "No you nitwit! I'm old can't you see that boy? I want that forsaken racket to stop! I'm old! I need my sleep!" The lieutenant nodded, saying, "I see sir. I apologize."

"Does apologizing look like it's going to help anything? I'm old! Go shut up that infernal racket!" Yamamoto yelled, waddling around the room some more. "Uh...Of course sir! Right away!" Sasakibe said, bowing and all but running from the room, where his ancient prune of a captain waddled around, throwing a hissy-fit that would have made Barragan's fits look like child's play. "And hurry up boy! I'm old! I need my sleep!" The ancient man's voice floated out the door and down the hall, chasing after the quickly exiting lieutenant. The running man winced. It seemed that the old fart was in a worse mood. Damn old people, we know their old, they don't have to keep yelling it every two minutes.

This outburst left most around the Serieti wincing and rubbing thier ears. Too bloody loud! In the Second Division, it was slightly better. Omaeda, the fatass, was sitting as usual, eating an oversized banana-nut muffin, and spilling crumbs all over the floor, the desk, and everything else in the room, including whichever poor sap happened to walk in through the doors, and his short captain. As a result, she was forced to constantly brush crumbs out of her hair, cursing like a sailor. Upon hearing all the noise, Omaeda mumbled, "Sounds like a party. I wonder if they have food." before he waddled away in the direction of the noise.

"I'm gonna kill those motherfuckers! If we can hear them here in Soul Society, then Lady Yoruichi can most likely hear them over in the human world! I will not have her rest disturbed!" Soi Fon snarled, scuttling out the door after her fat lieutenant. There was nobody down at the Third Division, considering that Gin had left Soul Society, along with Aizen and Tosen. And as of 5 minutes ago, Kira was curled up in a tiny ball in Gin's bed, hiding from all the noise.

Down at the Fourth Division, Unohana thought that somebody may be grievously injured, considering the amount of yelling and screaming coming from Hueco Mundo. "Come on, everyone grab your field packs, we've probably got some injured people over in Las Noches. Somebody get some stretchers!" She yelled to her division, before grabbing her own medical kit, and dashing out the door. The majority of the squad followed her at the speed of light.

Down in the Fifth Division, Momo heard the commotion from earlier, coupled with the ruckus from Las Noches. The first thing out of her mouth was, "Aizen-sama must need my help!" Before she too pelted down the hall-ways following hot on the heels of the Fourth Division. Down at the Sixth Division, Yaoi was going on. "We'd better go check that out." Renji muttered, pecking his lover on the lips. "Alright." Byakuya agreed, quickly throwing on his clothing and his ceremonial hair noodles. Grabbing Senbonzakura, he strode out the door, at a fast, yet dignified pace. Renji had never seen a person dress that fast, and was left with his mouth gaping open from the shock.

He too grabbed his Zanpakuto, and his trousers, pulling them on awkwardly as he hopped in his Taichou's trail. As he hopped down the hallway awkwardly, he felt a sudden whap across his bum. "What the fuck?" He yelled, knowing full and well that his arse was out to the world, along with other parts. And as far as he could see, the only person that he would ever allow to do something like that was walking up ahead of him. Without warning, another blow rained down on his back. This was too much for our beloved pineapple. Turning, with his pants still around his ankles, he could hardly see for the crimson hair in his face, out of it's customary tie.

He saw old man Yamamoto hobbling along, hunched over, legs very much awkward, and his robes hiked up around his thighs. Not a sight he wanted to see. And he doubted that the old man wanted to see his 'equipment.' The old geezer raised his cane again, in time for another whack to the lieutenant. "I'm old boy! Pull your damned pants up! I don't want to or need to see that! I'm old! I should be getting my sleep! But I can't because of that racket over there! And put on a shirt! I'm old! This isn't a strip club! I'm old! I don't want to see that! I'm old! And get your blasted hair out of your face young man! I don't know how you young hooligans can see with all that mess in your face! I'm old! How do you young kids go out looking like that? I'm old! How dare you flash your elders boy! I'm old! And how **dare **you have sexual activities with your captain in your office! Nobody, least of all me, wants to hear that! I'm old! And can't you clean up the mess when you're done? I'm old! Stop leaving it to the Fourth Division! I've had it up to here with Unohana's complaints about her division being the cleaners! I'm old!" Yamamoto yelled, continuing to hit poor Renji in whatever place he could reach, and managing to hit himself over the head. This prompted another, "Ouch! I'm old! I shouldn't be hitting myself over the head with my own cane! I'm old!" Poor Renji's face was redder than his hair as he pulled his trousers on.

Just then, Komamura lumbered down the hallway, followed by Iba. They were both intent on getting to the source of this noise. Komamura's highly sensitive ears twitched in dismay at all the noise. He didn't like it one bit. Renji began to run down the hallway, as fast as he could, with one hand grasping Zabimaru, and the other holding up his hakama. He was intent on catching up with his Captain.

Within moments, Shunsui drunkenly stumbled down the hallway, with Nanao in tow. In front of the Sou-Taichou, he raised a jug of sake to his mouth and took a long draught, before continuing his drunken stumble. "Don't you think that this is enough?" Nanao asked, disapproving. "S neva 'nuff sake!" The drunken captain answered, raising the jug up, awkwardly, yet managing not to spill a drop of it. They passed the Head Captain, as he stared off in shock. "No drinking! I'm old!" He yelled out, but was promptly ignored as the drunken captain made his way down the hall, supported largely by his smaller lieutenant.

Shortly after, Shuhei ran down the hall, intent on getting there before all of the excitement was gone. The noise still blared on from Las Noches. "No obscene tattoos, especially on your face! I'm old! I don't want to see that! Why do you young hooligans get tattoos in the first place?" Yamamoto bellowed at Shuhei's quickly disappearing back, even as he hobbled down the long hallway, ain't it?

So far, everyone save for Nanao and Shunsui had passed Renji, who was still trying to keep his pants up. A moment later, Toshiro dashed down the hallway, followed by a mildly tipsy Rangiku. "You're too young to be in here boy! It's late! You should be sleeping for school tomorrow! I should be sleeping too! I'm old!" The geezer yelled, continuing to hobble down the hallway. Upon catching sight of Rangiku, he yelled, "Cover up those breasts, young lady! They're inappropriate! I'm old! And you're drunk too! Are you trying to besmear the name of this organization? I'm old! I don't need this!" He was once again ignored, and still kept hobbling down the hallway.

Then, Kenpachi and Yachiru ran past, Yachiru clinging to her usual post on Kenpachi's shoulder. "Young lady! I just told that young man who just ran past, it's too late for a child of your age to be awake! You should be in bed! I'm old!" Yamamoto yelled, then to Kenpachi, he yelled, "Boy, I'm old! You should respect your elders! Give them a piggy-back ride! And you look ridiculous with all the bells in your hair!" So Kenpachi was grudgingly giving a ride to both old fart and Yachiru. Not that he minded Yachiru that much. It was old fart, who kept yelling in his ear, even though it was RIGHT THERE. Yumichika and Ikkaku followed, Yumichika whining about how running would mess up his hair.

Then, Mayuri ran past, constantly tripping over his sword, which he wore front and center. Eventually, he fell, and rolled the rest of the way down the hallway. Behind him, Nemu picked up her speed, running after the discombobulated, rolling mess that was her captain, yelling, "Mayuri-sama!" Within several moments after this, Ukitake was running down the hallway, when he caught sight of Kenpachi giving piggy-back rides. So without further ado, knowing that Unohana would kill him for running, especially since he had just gotten over a recent bout of his illness, he grabbed onto Yamamoto's old, wrinkly, smelly foot, and pulled himself on board. Kenpachi was now carrying 3 people. Pack mule much?

Now, I won't go into the details of what happened when they arrived in Las Noches, but just know that it involved a lot of cursing, undies being hung from the ceiling, toilet paper, and Wonderweiss hitting people, especially males in the genitals, with his frying pan. Unohana was right when she said that someone could be injured. She vowed to bring Justice to the one who had decided to give 'Weiss a frying pan.

But at the end of this, Yamamoto and Baraggan walked around yelling, "I'm old!" Every two seconds. Charlotte and Yumichika argued over who was more beautiful, but ended up discussing the latest fashion trends after every argument. Kenpachi and Nnoitra fought like two old bags o douche. Shunsui found a new drinking buddy in Ylfordt. Yachiru made new play-mates in the child-form Nel and Lilinette. Nemu was stuck baby-sitting them. Ukitake was sick. Again. As usual. Szayel and Mayuri had fun experimenting on any poor sap who wandered past the lab.

Renji argued a whole lot with Grimmjow. Byakuya was attempting to keep the peace, and his temper, yet failing. So was Ulquiorra. So they retired to the library together with tea and called everything "Trash." Komamura promoted Justice with Tosen. Rangiku randomly went trying on clothes with Harribel and Mila-Rose. Soi-Fon randomly came to Szayel and Mayuri with a hair-brush and asked them to use the hairs to clone Yoruichi. Omaeda, Aaroneiro and Yammy ate all day. And all night. Zommari meditated and kept the peace, burning incense, till Count D came in, grabbed the incense, and danced away with it. Starrk slept a whole lot, as did Ukitake, because the poor thing was sick again. Unohana healed all the sick and injured, whacking Nnoitra over the head with her sandal every time he came in from a fight with Kenpachi. Yoruichi showed up and wanted to know why Soi-Fon was attempting to clone her.

Ishida complained about the Quincy pride, as did Byakuya, who complained about the Kuchiki pride. Ikkaku picked random fights with any Arrancar or Espada who came his way, ending up in him constantly being in the 4th Division. Gin and Kira stayed in Gin's bedroom. Aizen and his bitch-curl finally made peace, so then he went out to find an unsuspecting Byakuya. Vennession kept whacking Haruhi over the head, while Haruhi continued to complain about losing brain cells, even though she didn't start out with very many in the beginning. Everyone else started Caramelldansen.

**Hope ya enjoyed the hilarity at the end. And for those who don't know, Count D is from another series, known as Pet Shop Of Horrors. And no, this doesn't count as a cross-over, cause D only shows up for one line, and doesn't even say anything. Review my lovelies. And this is exactly why you shouldn't slam doors in Las Noches. **

**ValentineRevenge: Dammit Nnoi! Why'd ya have to slam the effin' door and leave me to write this whole long thing?**

**Nnoitra: Cause I effin' felt like slammin' the effin' door. -sticks out tongue-**

**ValentineRevenge: Damn you spoon boy. -DeathGlare- I'll set Haruhi on you for this!**

**Nnoitra: Shrivels.**

**ValentineRevenge: Good. That's what I thought.  
**


	3. Huh?

**I own nothing. Please don't ask where this came from...Somewhat dubcon...**

"Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra asked, slight confusion, and dare he admit it, worry, crossed his face, as he was slammed roughly into one of the white marble walls of Las Noches. "Shuttup." Grimmjow snarled as he pulled the smaller Espada in for a bruising kiss. The Bat gave himself over to the Sexta's whims, letting himself be dominated.

The large hands of the Panther roamed over the lithe body greedily, as though trying to memorize very single inch of the porcelain skin through touch. A deep growl sounded in the Panther's throat, before he pulled away from his prey, tossing the hapless creature over his shoulder and sonido'ing back to his room. Once there, he locked the door with a certain amount of finality, throwing the smaller Espada onto the bed.

Ulquiorra bounced several times as he hit the surface of the bed. He tried to get off the bed, but Grimmjow stopped him, backhanding him sharply against the face. The sound of the smack on skin rang around the room loudly, as the Cuatro fell back, his hand traveling up to hold the injured side of his face. While he was otherwise occupied, the Sexta drew his blade, holding it aloft in front of him. "W-What are you doing with that?" Ulquiorra asked, mentally berating himself for allowing his voice to tremble, even the slightest bit.

The only answer was the Panther slapping the other Espada again, before uttering two words. "Grind, Panthera." The horrified Bat looked up to see the naked, cat-form release of the other Espada standing in front of him. A cruel smirk crossed Grimmjow's face seeing the other Espada tremble. Within moments, he had slashed the clothing off the younger Arrancar with his lethal claws, binding the naked body to his bed frame with the black sash that normally held up his prey's hakama.

"You're mine now." Grimmjow snarled, crawling over the squirming body, licking a line from jawline to collarbone. "I don't even think I want to waste time with kissing." Even as he said this, he crushed his lips against the black and white lips of the other Espada, forcing them apart and plundering the warm cavern with his tongue.

Ulquiorra moaned softly. He hated what the Sexta did to him, but he loved it at the same time. How could something so wrong feel so right? Grimmjow withdrew his mouth suddenly, leaving the Bat breathless and panting. "You like that, don't you, you filthy little whore?" He snarled, nipping the neck of his uke, drawing blood.

Ulquiorra's moan of pleasure quickly turned to a scream of pain. Laughing in his psychotic manner, Grimmjow lapped up the blood, nuzzling his prey's neck in a kitten-like manner, before leaving hickeys across the neck and collarbone of his pet. Within moments, he had just turned an unwilling participant into a moaning, writhing mess on the bed below him. He knew that he was on the right track when he felt something hard pressing against his thigh. "So fucking eager." He said into the white ear, before nibbling it softly, sending the other Espada into more shivers.

The Cuatro let out another whimper. Sitting up somewhat straight, Grimmjow set three of his fingers in front of his uke's mouth. The poor creature obviously wasn't moving fast enough for him, because he said, "If you don't suck on them right now, I'll take that tight little ass of yours dry."

After that statement, Ulquiorra couldn't get the digits into his mouth fast enough. In fact, in his haste, he nearly managed to choke himself on them. His tongue swirled around them, tickling the calloused pads of the fingers, coating them thoroughly in saliva. A moment later, the Sexta yanked the fingers out of his uke's mouth, deeming them wet enough. The smaller Espada whimpered as he felt the first spit-slicked digit pressing up against his entrance.

"G-Grimmjow..." He whined softly, tugging at the bonds that held him. "Shut up, or I'll shut you up." The Sexta growled, shoving his finger into the tight heat of the Cuatro. Ulquiorra let out a short, pained yelp, reminiscent of a small animal whose foot has just been stepped on.

His head fell back, spilling his hair across the pillow. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. Seeking to distract him, the Sexta drew him into a kiss as he started to move the finger in and out of his uke, before adding a second. "So fuckin' beautiful." Grimmjow said, licking the tears away from the cyan marks on his lovers face. When the third finger went into him, Ulquiorra nearly screamed. Seeing his pet in pain, the panther crooked his fingers just enough to brush up that one special bundle of nerves inside the Bat's fragile body.

Ulquiorra moaned loudly, rocking his hips back to get his seme's fingers to keep hitting that one spot inside of him. After another few thrusts that had him seeing starts, Grimmjow took his fingers out of the body of his uke, earning him a soft whimper of disappointment. "Trust me, this is going to be much better than my fingers." Grimm said, before lining himself up with his pet's entrance. Emerald eyes went wide, as the owner of the eyes felt something large probing at his entrance. In one single snap of his hips, the Sexta sheathed himself completely in the body of the boy below him.

Ulquiorra's head fell back again, as he screamed, this time in pain. Tears started to flow again, this time more fluidly than the first set. Grimmjow held himself completely still, willing himself not to pound mercilessly into the tight heat below him. His hands wandered up and down the sides of the porcelain body below him, as he dropped soothing kisses onto the smaller creature's face and neck, effectively calming the creature. The Cuatro relaxed against the material that held him captive, as he got used to having something so large inside of him. No matter how many times that he was with Grimmjow, he never failed to be amazed by the size of the Sexta's organ, nor to be caused pain by it, even unintentionally.

"M-Move." The bat demanded, moving his hips as much as he could while held captive in order to prove that he was ready. Chuckling softly, the panther started off slowly, before beginning to pound into the younger Espada, holding his hips so tightly that they would surely bruise. Ulquiorra screamed in pure ecstasy every time that one bundle of nerves was pummeled and abused. As he lost himself in his passion, he felt something else prod at his already stuffed hole.

He looked up, the fear obvious in his wide eyes. "N-no Grimmjow. Not your tail too. Please no. I'll tear!" He yelped in his panic and fright. "You'll love this. Besides, you always look the most beautiful when you're crying and in pain." Grimmjow said, before shoving his tail harshly into the entrance of the Cuatro.

The smaller Espada screamed, back arching painfully, as both the tail and the organ slammed into his body, forcing him above his limits. "No! Stop! Please!" He whimpered out, straining away as much as he could. Shifting the direction of his thrusts, Grimmjow once again struck that bundle of nerves inside the Emospada, causing him to shriek and squirm in pleasure. Due to the extra help of the tail, Ulquiorra came hard against his and Grimmjow's stomach's within minutes.

The Sexta followed not far behind, as he came with an animalistic scream, spilling his hot seed inside of the bat's hole. He collapsed onto the other man, panting hard. A moment later, he righted himself, pulling his tail and now flaccid organ out of the spent uke. Quickly getting dressed, the teal-haired being was at the door, when a clear voice called him back. "Wait. You're not going to leave me here, are you?"

"Yes. And the longer you keep me here, the longer I'll make you wait. Just be happy I'm in too good of a mood to leave you here til time for the meeting tomorrow, for your precious Aizen-sama to find like this."


	4. Yarn

**I own nothing. As usual. UlquiGrimm Fluff.**

"You requested my presence, Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra asked, bowing as he entered the throne room. "Yes, my Cuatro Espada. It seems that Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez has gone into his Resureccion and is currently terrorizing the lower level Arrancar." Aizen said, sipping his tea casually. "Do you wish for me to placate him?"

"Yes, Ulquiorra." Aizen said, tossing a ball of teal yarn at the Espada, who caught it and looked at it. "As you know, he is a panther. In essence, an overgrown cat. We have him contained in his room." Bowing again, Ulquiorra said, "Yes, Aizen-sama, I will go and take care of this problem. I will report back to you immediately upon completion." With that, he sonido'd out of the throne room, and to the door with the gothic 6 on it.

He quickly closed the door after him, looking at the teal-haired panther sitting in front of him, a low grumble erupting from his throat. Grimmjow rushed at him, claws unsheathed to turn the Cuatro into shredded meat, but Ulquiorra was faster. He threw the ball of yarn at the oncoming Arrancar.

Upon sight of the yarn, Grimmjow's entire demeanor changed. He promptly sat down on the middle of the floor and started batting the ball of yarn around, tail swishing and ears flicking happily. Ulquiorra took a cautious step closer. The panther looked up, and said, "Ulqui-bat?" his eyes wide and sparkling. Ulquiorra felt his heart melt at the adorable sight. "Grimm-kitty." He said, sitting next to the other Espada.

Informing Aizen that he had effectively calmed Grimmjow could wait for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again, I own absolutely nothing. AU of children-aged Espada.**

"What is it, Uncle Gin? And why's it got a tail?" Nel asked shyly, peering at the creature half-hiding behind the fox-faced man. "Yeah, Uncle Gin, what the heck is it?" Grimmjow added, staring at it with a perplexed look. "I dunno, but it looks like a girl. Hey Uncle Gin, would it squeak and run away like Nel if I kissed it?" Nnoitra asked.

Gin only chuckled, before he said, "Now, now, children. Settle down. This 'ere's Ulqui-chan. He's tha newest member ta our lil' family, so play nice!"

A pair of wide green eyes looked at the trio in front of them. "Now, I'm supposed ta go meet yer Uncle Justice and yer Dad fer tea. Show lil' Ulqui around, and do try not to scar him for life." Gin said, sweeping down the long hallway. "Yeah, Nnoitra, don't go kissing him!" Nel said, crossing her arms and giving him her best glare. Which, really, wasn't all that much, considering she was currently all of about 3 and a half feet tall.

Nnoitra's only reply was to stick out his overly long tongue. In the meanwhile, while those two were arguing, Grimmjow had pounced on Ulquiorra and tackled him in a huge hug, nearly squishing the life out of the young bat. Said bat only glared at him.

The Sexta, however, ignored it and said, "Ulqui-chan, yer gonna be my bestest friend in the whole wide world and when we grow up we'll get married, and we'll have kids, and live in a big ol' house an-" Then, Nnoitra pulled a Kanye West and said, "That sounds like a great plan an' all, but Ulqui's a guy, and so are ya. There's no way in hell tha' you guys are gonna be able ta have kids. An, 'sides, Ulqui doesn't even look like he likes ya one stinkin' bit. Well, I'ma let ya finish now."

Grimmjow just glared at Nnoitra, and picked up Ulquiorra by the tail, walking away with him, uncaring of the smaller boy's squirming.

Several hours after Aizen's tea with Tosen and Gin, Aizen went in search of the latest recruit to his army, only to find Ulquiorra and Grimmjow in the library, sharing a large, overstuffed armchair, and fast asleep. Aizen could only shake his head with an indulgent smile, similar to the ones he used for Momo Hinamori.


End file.
